Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Finding a Way". Plot (Back at Bowser's castle as Bowser is chilling in his throne chair) *Bowser: Ah, this is life. *Peach: Boo hoo hoo, you're even bigger than me. *Bowser: Blah blah blah, shut up. I'm trying to chill out. *Kamek: Hey Bowser. *Wario: It was fun. *Bowser: Fun for what? *Waluigi: That magic blaster you have been hiding was dope. *Bowser: You took my magic blaster?! *Waluigi: We wanted to use it. *Bowser: No one steal my weapons without my permission. *Wario: We're sorry about it. *Bowser: It's okay. But next time you ask or i'll burn you all with the turkeys! *Wario: Ahhh! No! We don't want that. *Waluigi: I don't want to be a chicken. *Kamek: Or be a roast koopa for dinner. *Bowser: I don't believe that at all. *Kammy: Do you have any new plans? *Bowser: Yes. I am thinking on planning on destroying the Mushroom Kingdom. That would be sweet. *Wario: Ha ha ha. I love it. *Waluigi: Oh yeah. *Bowser: A big laser cannon would destroy half of the kingdom's population. I like that. *Kamek: We should build it to put an end to the whole world. *Bowser: That's a great idea. *Kammy: We should build the cannon right now. *Bowser: Yes. Let's go. Henchman! Watch over my princess. *Koopatrol #1: Yes master. *Koopatrol #2: We'll watch over the princess. *Peach: Nope. I don't need any stalkers looking over me. *Bowser: You'll try to escape. We're leaving. *Wario: What a bad day for Peach. *Waluigi: Yeah. That's for kicking me out of the kart race the other day. *Bowser: Such a little dimp. (Back at Mobius in Green Hill Zone, Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Tails and Knuckles arrives at Sonic's house as they enter the living room) *Sonic: Welcome to my home. *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: Cool. *Knuckles: Back from school. *Tails: Is there anything you want for lunch? *Mario: Yes. I'm hungry. *Luigi: We haven't ate since we were traveling all over the world to rescue the princess. *Sonic: Come, i have something for you. (Sonic prepare some chili dogs for Mario and Luigi at the counter) *Mario: Did you just make taco hot dogs? *Sonic: They're chili dogs. They're a combination of a hot dog, baked beans, beef and cheese. *Luigi: They smell good. *Sonic: It's my favorite meal of the day. *Knuckles: We just made five for us. *Tails: Yeah. Who needed a snack after school? *Mario: Well, yippie ya doo and let's dig in. *Luigi: Okie dokie. (Mario, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Luigi eat the chili dogs on the table) *Sonic: Ah, delicious. *Mario: They're not bad as pasta. *Luigi: Taste like a hot dog too. *Tails: I would take it over a hot dog. *Knuckles: Hey. *Tails: Come on, it's just my opinion. *Knuckles: Now you're being too negative about it. Turkey hot dogs are better! *Sonic: Guys, don't fight over the food. We have guests over. *Mario: Oh my, you guys almost gave us a heart attack. *Luigi: Oh brother. *Sonic: Not a bad dog at all. *Tails: I still love it. *Knuckles: The very best of the best. *Mario: I like it. *Luigi: Yummy yummy. *Sonic: When you had school, you get out and you need a snack break. *Mario: Yeah. The best thing about life is not having to go to work. *Sonic: Uh huh, i always loved the weekends. No school for us. *Knuckles: Especially on a day-off when a holiday is around like Veterans Day. *Mario: That's good. *Luigi: Feels alright. *Sonic: So, can we get you guys back home if we try? *Mario: Yes. That's a good idea. *Luigi: We'll be home in time to get revenge on Bowser. *Sonic: Does anyone know how to open portals? *Tails: I know. Follow me. (At the computer room, Tails start to locate the worlds to find where the Mushroom Kingdom is) *Tails: Okay, things are getting started, now it is time to find where your world is. *Luigi: That's a lot of universes in the multiverse. *Mario: Yeah. One of them is called Flipside. *Luigi: And there's a Flopside too? *Mario: Yes, you name it. *Sonic: Where is the Mushroom Kingdom at? *Knuckles: Hyrule? No. Dream Land? No. Pokémon world? Seem decent by many creatures like a Pikachu. Zebes? Nah, that's a planet. How about Donkey Kong Island? *Mario: First of all, that's in the Mushroom Universe. *Knuckles: Where is your homeland at? *Luigi: I don't know. Keep looking for worlds. Most of them connect to each other like the World of Trophies. *Sonic: Ah, there it is. *Luigi: What is it? *Sonic: The Mushroom Universe. *Mario: It's the Mushroom Kingdom, alright. *Sonic: Yes. It's one of these places you guys are going to be warped to. *Mario: Which can we choose? *Sonic: Um, let me see. Hmmm. *Luigi: Why are you moving the arrow up? *Sonic: Do you live in Nimbus Land? *Mario: No. *Sonic: Do you live in that island shaped as a dolphin? *Mario: No. That's Isle Delfino. *Sonic: Do you live in Donkey Kong Island then? *Mario: What the? That's where my rival Donkey Kong lives. I don't live in a jungle where a bunch of Kongs play their music and rampage into the Kremlings. *Tails: Ooh, how about Diamond City? *click on Diamond City* *Sonic and Knuckles: Tails, no! *Tails: What? I just click it. *Mario: We don't live here. *Luigi: Mushroom Kingdom was right next to Diamond City. How could you? *Sonic: You're such a nag. *Tails: How long the portal open? *Sonic: It's loading to open up. You see? Now we can't cancel it. *Tails: Can we shut it off? *Knuckles: Uh oh, the portal is about to open. (The portal open up to Diamond City) *Mario: Great. Now you completely ruined everything. *Sonic: Let's just give it a try. Mario, you come with me and check if this place is your home. *Mario: I'm not stepping in. *Sonic: Just try it. Luigi can figure out how to call in a plane to get you guys back home. *Mario: Then we're coming along. *Sonic: Tails and Knuckles, you keep an eye on us. *Knuckles: You got it. *Tails: I'm sorry for making a mistake. *Sonic: It's okay Tails. We always make mistakes and we can't help it along. *Mario: Okie dokie, let's a jump. *Luigi: To Diamond City! *jump in the portal with Mario* *Sonic: Wait up boys. *jump in the portal* (Mario, Sonic and Luigi arrives at Diamond City in which they landed into the ally where the cats got shocked and jump off the garbage cans) *Mario: Mama mia. *Luigi: Tough landing. *Sonic: Ow. My head. What a landing. We shouldn't use a kite to fly through. *Mario: Come on hedgehog, let's take a look at the city. *Sonic: Okay, you asked his through. *Luigi: Wow. *Mario: Wow, what? *Luigi: Come take a look. *Sonic: Whoa! (Diamond City is seen with many cars passing by, people walking in the streets and many people going to places) *Sonic: What a city. Let's go check it out. *Mario: Not a problem. *Luigi: Yahoo. (Mario, Sonic and Luigi look into the clothes store) *Mario: Wow, shirts. *Luigi: Jeans, not bad. *Sonic: Huh, shoes. Look tight on my feet. *Mario: I thought you have shoes. *Sonic: Hello? These are what i'm wearing. Do you think a person wear shoes without socks? *Luigi: No. *Sonic: I bet you won't. Wearing shoes without socks would make them look bad, judging by the looks. *Mario: Let's go check out that arcade place right next to the clothes store. (At the arcade, Mario, Luigi and Sonic watch over the games as the kids, teenagers and adults play some platform games, shooting games, bowling, basketball, foosball and air hockey on the table) *Mario: Hey look, there's one spot left for hockey. *Sonic: That table is ours. *Luigi: Let's go play some hockey. (Mario and Sonic set up a game of air hockey as they hit the coin from the table) *Luigi: Go Mario Go. You can do it. *Mario: Hey. *Sonic: You almost goal me out. *Mario: I will beat you. *Sonic: Not without a single chance. *Mario: Darn it. *Luigi: Are you going to make it? *Mario: *hit the goal* Strike! *Sonic: Awww, you win. *Mario: I'm number one. *Sonic: Great job. You win against me. *Luigi: Ooh, i wanna try. *Sonic: Go ahead green man. Beat Mario all you want. *Luigi: Alright. New game. *Mario: Let's a play. *Luigi: Okie dokie. (Mario and Luigi started to play a new game of air hockey) *Sonic: Go go go. You're the best. *Mario: I got it. *Luigi: You can't beat me. *Mario: Mama said knock you out! *Luigi: Papa said knock you out too! *Mario: Imma win. *Luigi: You can't beat me bro. *Mario: Hitting that coin is making me go winning. *Luigi: Try to reach to the goal. *Mario: Every air hockey game, we hit the little coin in which to go pass to the goal to get a point. *Sonic: That's a chip you know. *Mario: A chip, i get it. *Luigi: I'm gonna beat you. *Mario: Don't even think about it. *Luigi: I'm going to win first. *Mario: I'm already the very best in here. *Luigi: *hit the hockey coin to the goal* Yes! *Mario: You-a-beat me. *Luigi: Boom, yeah, i rock. *Sonic: Way a go Luigi. You're kicking it. *Luigi: Oh yeah. *Sonic: Boom, fantastic. *Mario: You play great. *Luigi: I'm a number one player. *Sonic: Wanna go somewhere else? *Mario: Yeah. *Luigi: No more table hockey for me. *Sonic: Let's go somewhere and find a place very interesting. (Outside of the city, Mario, Luigi and Sonic are still walking) *Mario: This city never get old. *Luigi: Never old like a fast mobile car. *Sonic: Good point. You want something to eat? *Mario: No. We just ate already. *Luigi: Yeah, we just ate one of your chili dogs. *Sonic: Aw man, there have to be a place to go. How about we look for directions or tell someone in one place that we can find places to go. (At the Passport Center, Mario, Luigi and Sonic are trying to talk with the manager on the desk) *Sonic: Hey, do you know which place is on Diamond City that we can go to? *Manager: Well, well, well. You're in the wrong place folks. *Sonic: What? What kind of place is this? *Manager: This is the Passport Center. Do you guys need a passport to travel somewhere? *Sonic: No. *Mario: Who need a passport to travel all over the world? We already have one back at the Mushroom Kingdom. *Luigi: Yeah, we left ours at home. *Sonic: Do you know any place we can go to when we can find locations to go? *Manager: Do i look like a compass to you? *Sonic: No, what i am saying is that do you have any maps for Diamond City? *Manager: I have a map of Diamond City. I think you guys need one to look around in the city. *give the map to Sonic* Here, take a look inside and see what place you wanted to go. *Sonic: That's a big map. Thanks for the tip and let's look for places to go. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Luigi: Fresh and safe. *Manager: If your lost, never forget to use a map. Next! (Outside, Mario, Luigi and Sonic are walking in the streets of Diamond City, holding their map to find a place to go) *Sonic: We're hitting the spot. Now we have a map to go. *Mario: Look at the names. See what you like and what you wanted to go to. *Luigi: Um? *Mario: Just choose one. No need to walk around for hours. *Luigi: *stomach rumbling* Um, i'm hungry. *Mario: What? *Sonic: Now you asked for it? *Luigi: I need to eat. *Sonic: Oh yeah, you're hungry. Now we're hungry. *Mario: Check on the restaurants on the map. *Sonic: Let me see here? Ah ha, i know the place. *Mario: Like what? *Sonic: Mona's Pizza. Look like we need a pizza break afterwards. (At Mona's Pizza, the cookers are cooking up some pizzas as a girl in orange give the pizza box to a customer) *Mona: Here you go. *Male Customer: Thank you very much. Gosh, i'm going to eat this thing for the whole day. *Mona: Come back anytime soon. *Manager Joe: Hey Mona, how is the business doing for ya? *Mona: We're doing great. We are a big success than all of our previous works. *Manager Joe: Such a great hard working lady in business. *Sonic: *enter the place with Mario and Luigi* Well hello there. What a nice place you got and the food smell good. *Luigi: Fresh. *Mario: Ah, Mona. *Sonic: Well well well, what do you guys have on the menu? *Mona: We have all types of pizza. Do you guys want to try our special? *Sonic: We want all toppings on top. *Mona: Do you mean a supreme pizza? *Sonic: Yes. That's what i'm talking about. *Mario: Add meatballs added. *Luigi: And a little pinch of pepperoni. *Mona: Coming right up boys. *Manager Joe: You must be some kind of blue mouse. *Sonic: I'm no mouse. I'm a hedgehog. *Manager Joe: Hey, i used to have a hedgehog working with me since 2000. I guess i don't hire animal workers like him so much. *Sonic: Did they all got fired? *Manager Joe: No. They retired for more jobs and solutions in life. *Sonic: Busy life for them. *Mario: Just order us a supreme pizza. Please. *Mona: Coming right up my friends. *Sonic: Just have a seat while we wait. *Mario: Okie dokie. (Mario, Luigi and Sonic sit on the table while the workers are making the pizza for the customers) *Mona: I thought at first, Wario would come for a visit. *Manager Joe: I know who these guys are. Didn't they have a purple plumber before? *Mona: Waluigi, the tall one? Yeah, he's Wario's brother. *Manager Joe: I'm not sure if they're brothers. They met each other back at the tennis competition in 2000. *Mona: I thought they were like childhood friends or something. I guess they met back at preschool where they met the Mario brothers. *Manager Joe: And now, they came back with a blue hedgehog. I wonder where did he came from? *Mona: Yoshi's Island? Donkey Kong Island? Mushroom Gorge? Rogueport? Anywhere he was raised in? *Manager Joe: Maybe like a pet store or something. *Mona: Come on. He can't be raised in a pet store if he is going to turn out as a juvenile delinquent running around all over the place. *Pizza Chef: Uh, Mona and Joe, the pizza is burning in the oven! *Mona: Oh my, we'll take care of it. *Manager Joe: Get the pizza paddle, get the mittens and get your goggles to clean off the smoke! (Back at the table where Mario, Sonic and Luigi are sitting) *Sonic: Isn't it cool to come here? *Mario: Yes. Fresh pizza off the oven. *Luigi: The napkins look neat. *Sonic: Safe and sound. *Mona: Pizza's time! *Mario: Mama mia, the pizza is here! *Luigi: Oh boy, i can't wait to eat on this circle. *Mario: Thanks a million. *grab the pizza box* *Sonic: Let's chew on this thing. (Mario, Luigi and Sonic eat the pizza for good. After eating the pizza, one of them burped as they are exhausted) *Mario: Mama mia, that was a good lunch. *Luigi: Pizza never get old. *Sonic: Same with the chili dog. This is one good meal of a course. *Mario: I'm real full. *Luigi: Me too. *Sonic: Me three. I ate enough. *Luigi: I'm done. Let's get outta here. *Mario: I call it a day. *Sonic: Off to finding the train at the subway. *Mona: Wait, what about our money? *Mario: Money, do you mean coins? *Mona: Yes. Where are your coins? *Mario: *check his pockets* Uh oh, i got no coins. *Luigi: *check his pockets* Nope. *Sonic: Gosh, i don't have cash. *Mona: Don't you guys have credit cards? *Mario: No. *Luigi: Not me. *Sonic: Well, i guess, we have no cash or credit cards. Sorry about that. *Mona: Do we look like a joke to you? *Sonic: Uh.......... *laugh* Okay, let me tell you something. I took these two guys to Diamond City and they forget their wallet in their rooms. *Luigi: Yeah. I let mine back at the house in the drawer. *Mario: I never had a wallet before. I guess we're broke. *Luigi: Like a house of cards. *Manager Joe: *facepalm* Oh my god, what can i say about you. *Sonic: Can we leave now? *Mona: No. I can't believe you don't have money and we can't do anything with you guys. *Mario: Mama mia. *Luigi: So what will be our punishment? *Sonic: Get grounded? *Mona: You will clean the dishes for the whole day. *Mario: Clean the dishes? *Sonic: Eek! I hate water. I'm afraid to touch water and i can't even swim. *Luigi: Oh no, it's a big disaster. *Manager Joe: Let me all tell you something. You either clean the dishes or go to jail for life. *Mona: It's your choice now. *Sonic: Um.............i'll clean the whole place up for you. *Manager Joe: Good. Now come over to the kitchen and work. I don't wanna see any broken plates and glass on the floor. This place is going to be clean and tomorrow, the food critic is coming to check on the pizzeria and try one of our pizzas. *Sonic: You know what? You're all nags! *Mona: That's it. Count it to 8pm. *Sonic: Oh chili dogs. What have i done? (Mario, Luigi and Sonic are cleaning the dishes in the kitchen at the sink after a punishment) *Sonic: I guess the water look cold to me. *Mario: I don't wanna hear about this. *Luigi: You almost got us in a lot of trouble. We shouldn't have gone to jail in the first place. *Sonic: What? No. I don't wanna end up in a place where the big guys in big tattoos beat up each other and throw them off the building. That's just plain dull. My life is all about going fast in the suburbs. *Mario: I thought you live in Green Hill Zone. *Luigi: There is no suburbs in the green hill area. *Sonic: Well, i used to run all over the suburbs, but not anymore. *Mario: So you, Tails and Knuckles are the only ones living in a house in the green hill area. *Sonic: Yeah. Just a little area with no people around. Just the animals living here. *Luigi: Do you drive? *Sonic: What? No. I don't need a car to drive. *Mario: Does Tails and Knuckles need cars? *Sonic: We don't need one. Who needed a driver license to drive a vehicle? *Luigi: You can't ride a plane in the street. *Sonic: That's the dumbest question i have ever heard. *Mario: Are you sure? *Sonic: Yes. No more questions, time to go to work. *Luigi: Fine. I don't want to hear a single word out of your mouth. (Mona and Manager Joe are cleaning up the floor in the kitchen with a mop) *Mona: It's such a shame that they tried to trick us. *Manager Joe: No money, no go. This is why we brought them here to clean up all the dishes in the kicthen. *Mona: Everytime the people eat food like macaroni, we have to send our workers to clean up the plates. This is why we're running business. *Manager Joe: People work all day. You see people working all day. Big jobs, big business. *Mona: But worse, we don't like lazy workers in here. *Manager Joe: Yeah, i hate that i have to fire all the bad workers with poor skills like i have to fire over 10 bad workers since 1995. *Mona: This is what it called a bad employee. *Manager Joe: You know that i don't like bad employees. *Mona: Me too. Never going to work for a boss with a bad attitude and they try to drive you crazy. *Manager Joe: It's good to have you. I bet these colorful friends can work together and try to not act up like they're working in a 90's arcade room. *Mona: I'm going to take my lunch break. *Manager Joe: Go for it. I'm just going to work in my office and check on my laptop. Adios. (Back at Sonic's house, Tails and Knuckles are still in the computer room) *Tails: How long is Sonic gonna take to get Mario and Luigi back home? *Knuckles: I don't know what is going on. Maybe they went on a bathroom break or something. *Tails: Knuckles, they have been searching for hours. *Knuckles: Then how long have we been standing here for? *Tails: Like several hours? *Knuckles: Oh god. You know that we have been on the computer for so long and we need to rest our eyes. *Tails: Yeah. I don't think they're coming back. We have school tomorrow and Sonic is not gonna make it back here on time. It's the beginning of the semester and he must be acting like a wild teenager. *Knuckles: Teenagers are always wild. Don't let an adult stop you from having fun. *Tails: But we don't live with adults. *Knuckles: Then i'm going to bed. *Tails: Okay. We better check on them tomorrow morning. Even when it's a school day, we can't keep track on them. *Knuckles: *turn the lights off* Let's go. *Tails: *turn off his computer* Okay, we'll discuss more in the morning. *Knuckles: Right at it. Our day here is done. (Back at Mona's Pizza at night, Mario, Luigi and Sonic are done cleaning up the dishes at the kitchen) *Mario: Mama mia, we're done. *Luigi: All the dishes are clean. *Sonic: I thought you said fishes. *laugh* Dishes. *Luigi: Whatever. *Mario: What a clean world of items. *Sonic: All shiny, all clean like a floor. *Mona: Hey guys, sorry to interupt you. Are you done cleaning the floor? *Sonic. Yes. The hedgehog has done it. *Mario: We all did it together. *Luigi: Perfect. *Manager Joe: Oh my, you guys are a success. You clean all the plates. *Luigi: I knew we can do it together. *Sonic: Man, i'm getting all tired. *Mario: Can we leave now? *Mona: Yes. You guys can now leave. But here's a lesson. Bring money next time to pay. *Luigi: We promise, we promise. *Sonic: Come on guys, there's a exit door close to us. *Luigi: See you later Pizza Princess. *Mona: You're welcome. *Manager Joe: Get a job sometime. *Luigi: *yawn* We're free. (The background song "These Days" by Rudimental plays. Outside, Mario, Luigi and Sonic leave Mona's Pizza by the back door as they see the city from viewing) *Mario: What a sight. *Sonic: The city look beautiful at night time. *Luigi: And the people aren't around. They're sleeping. *Sonic: Sweet. Now we can go and have all the fun that we can get. *Luigi: Yay! Race me to the streets. *Sonic: Here we go! *Mario: Yahoo! (Mario, Luigi and Sonic run around in the streets of Diamond City) *Mario: Weee! *Luigi: Everything is dark! *Sonic: Lights off city. Only the trio is here to rock and roll the night. *Luigi: Ooh, there's a alley for everyone. *Sonic: Wait up. *run to the alley and run by the wall and jump to the top* Ah, i see the moon. *Mario: Get down from here! *Sonic: Who cares? We can do whatever we want when the people aren't awake. *Luigi: What if the cops caught us all? *Sonic: *jump to the ground* No police will stop us all. All asleep. *Luigi: Fine. It's your own game now. *Sonic: Piece of cake. *run fast* *Mario: *run fast* Wait up. *Luigi: *run fast* Don't leave me behind. *Sonic: Woo! This is fun! *Mario: Okie dokie. *Luigi: You can't catch me. *Sonic: I will race to the end. *Mario: No cheating. *Sonic: Whatever you say boy. *Mario: Yahoo! *Sonic: You're too slow! (Mario, Luigi and Sonic run all around in the city as they stop by a park) *Mario: Check this out. *Luigi: Is that a playground? *Sonic: Meh, too old to get on those slides. *Mario: I'm not even a baby no more. *Luigi: The sand is still here? *Sonic: But it's not a desert. There is sand in the park. *Luigi: That's a playground. *Sonic: I know. No one is getting sink sand. *Mario: No quicksand is around here. *Sonic: Quicksand is just for deserts, okay? *Mario: Okie dokie. *Sonic: No, not that. It look alright. *Mario: Yeah, that does it well. *Sonic: Let's go chase some birds. *Mario: Oh yeah, i know these birds come here to peck on some tiny pieces of food. *Luigi: They're pretty picky. *Sonic: They're four feeding on a little bread crumb. *Mario: They must be crows, what can we do? *Sonic: Ah ha. I got one. *Luigi: Feed them popcorn? *Sonic: Nope. This is so simple. *run to the crows and make the crows fly away* *Mario: Ha! They're scared of the hedgehog. *Sonic: The one and only Sonic around. *Mario: *jump and scare the crows away* Caw caw caw. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers